Descendant Of The Legacy
by The Eternal Scribe
Summary: While some are born great and other achieve greatness, there were some that had it thrust down upon them. OC-Self-insert, Slash in the far future.


**AN: **This just sort of popped up in my mind, and after spending a good few hours writing and re-writing the first chapter is finally finished. I hope you like it!

**Warnings: Very distant but eventual slash, **Ninja violence, self-insert OC, some AU, not romance based.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

Well I was dead.

It was a terrible tragedy really, the tale of my death was all over the news and people talked about how I had heroically sacrificed myself for weeks. 'Such a sad ending for a selfless girl' they would say while mourning me, 'she didn't deserve to die so young'. My grave was covered in teddy-bears and flowers for what seemed like forever, it was touching.

Hah. Not really, I bet I fooled you though.

In all seriousness, my death was unnoticed as every other death tends to be. I wasn't a hero, I didn't receive any awards or figure out the answer to some long unanswered mathematical equation. Like almost everyone else in this huge world I was a normal human being. Meaning I had all my limbs intact, looked like a normal girl and _tried _to act like one too.

Now I'm sure there's a question that's been nagging you for a while. Or is currently nagging you now that I have mentioned it.

How did I die?

Well it was accidental really, but I still hate the guy who bumped into me with a vengeance. If he hadn't clipped my shoulder and made me stumble I wouldn't have fallen down in front of the subway. I'm sure the news had a field day coming up with ideas of why I had 'killed myself' when in all actuality it wasn't that at all. Suicide was so far from my mind that it was rather disappointing that everyone would think I ended my own life, I didn't even want to think of how my apparent suicide affected my mother.

Truthfully I freaked out when I first realized I had died, for about five or so minutes I ranted and raved about how unfair it was. I hadn't had the chance to live my life, there were so many things that I wanted to do and see that I hadn't gotten to yet.

Then I chilled out when I realized I wouldn't have to worry about college anymore.

Which now leads us to the present and current dilemma I was trying to solve.

* * *

_'If I'm dead, and no bright light has shown up, does that mean I'm doomed to be a ghost forever?' _I mused sitting on the edge of the subway platform. It had been about five hours since I had died and become a ghost. I had watched as the Paramedics cleaned my blood and guts off the tracks, stuck between fascination and horror three hours ago. Now that they were gone I was decidedly bored, it wasn't like I could do a lot while a ghost. I had tried grabbing a newspaper in hopes that maybe I could scare people to rid me of the boredom, but to my disappointment my hand had only passed through it.

So if I couldn't haunt people what should I do?

"So sorry I'm late! I hope you didn't wait too long!"

The sudden appearance of a rather cheery girl nearly made me fall onto the subway tracks, I flailed my arms for a moment as I tried to regain my balance and sighed in relief when I was able to a few seconds later. I turned to face the newcomer, an eyebrow raising as I took in her appearance. She had short blond hair that stuck up wildly with wide blue eyes, but what caught my attention the most was the golden circle hovering over her head.

"You're Alexandra right? Alexandra Martin? I really hope you are! Lucas wouldn't be very happy if I brought him the wrong soul!"

I was having a hard time keeping up with the speed that her words were coming out of her mouth but nodded anyway, my eyes locked on the floating golden circle.

She placed a hand on her chest and sighed in relief. "Thank goodness! Lucas looks like he's wants to smite me when he gets angry, it's really terrifying!" Her hands gestured wildly as she spoke and I leaned back as one nearly hit me in the head while trying to comprehend what she was talking about.

I assumed she was an angel of some sort, the talk about smiting and the halo was a pretty big give-away. "Where exactly are you bringing me?" I asked curiously.

She paused and sent me a beaming smile. "To limbo so you can talk to Lucas of course! Silly!"

Oh right, because everyone knows that people are sent to limbo after they die. I didn't really know if I _wanted _to meet the guy who made people think he was going to smite them, he sounded pretty scary to me.

"Ah!" I watched with a blank face as she jumped up with a hand in the air, the look of 'I just remembered something' plastered on her face. "We should really hurry! Lucas told me I had two minutes and it's been five hours! He hates it when people are late! If I hadn't gotten lost on the way we would have made it on time!"

Geeze this girl was something else, she reminded me of my younger sister on a sugar high. "He won't smite us right?" I hesitantly asked, not to keen on the idea of being blown to smithereens.

She stopped her panicking and titled her head to the side in thought. "Hmm no?"

I internally sweat-dropped, that answer wasn't exactly reassuring.

"Well better not keep him waiting!" She chirped not seeming the least bit frightened of facing Lucas, who she had called terrifying not moments ago. Before I could say anything else her hand lashed out and slapped me in my forehead. "Hold on tight!"

I didn't even have a moment to register the pain before my eyes were nearly blinded by a bright light, instinctually I closed them in an attempt to keep my sight as the distinct sense of falling made my stomach drop. I landed face first onto the hard ground a few moments later groaning in pain as stars appeared before my eyes.

"Late as always Lyra." A stern voice reprimanded from somewhere a few feet away. "What happened this time? Don't tell me you got caught in one of the human arcades again."

"Oh me? Why would you think I would do such a thing Lucas? I take my job very seriously!"

"...The exact thing happened two days ago Lyra."

"Oh."

Lucas sighed deeply and I lifted my head up from the ground when the sound of footsteps started to approach my prone form. "At least you brought the correct soul this time." I blinked dazedly as I stared up at him, Lucas was very, very good looking.

"Hello Alexandra Martin." He greeted and I scrambled up to a sitting position as my common sense started working again. "I hope you weren't in too much pain when the train hit."

"I can't really remember." I offered and scratched the side of my nose. "I lost consciousness as soon as I impacted with the subway."

Lucas nodded and offered a hand down toward me. "I apologize for the long wait, Lyra tends to get distracted by human technology."

Oh he was a gentleman as well as a looker, figures he_ was_ an angel. I accepted his hand gratefully, internally grinning when his larger one grasped onto mine and gently pulled me up. I don't know why Lyra was so frightened of him, he didn't seem too bad. When I was finally on my feet I took a moment to appreciate his looks, he had dark hair and matching eyes with a face that looked like he could have easily have been a model. Yep, still good looking.

"I'm sure you are very confused about what is going on." He gestured to the large room we were in, the floor looked to be white marble with huge stained glass windows placed randomly on the off-white walls. "You are currently in Limbo, the only place we can safely talk without anyone eavesdropping on our conversation."

"Why would you need to worry about that?"

Lucas motioned toward himself and Lyra who was watching us much more quietly then I had though she would be able to. "We used to be two of the many scribes of Fate, and until recently we haven't spoken against her orders since we trusted her implicitly. But when seeing one of her decisions for a universe Lyra and I had taken a liking to we rebelled and are now seen as traitors."

I had a feeling this was going to be very, very complicated. It wasn't a good feeling. "I have a feeling when you say universe you're not talking about this one." I murmured already feeling my head start to hurt from the thought of another universe, if not many more, actually existing apart from this one.

He nodded. "You are correct in this assumption but I will not be surprised if you, along with many other humans recognize the universe I speak of."

I rose a brow.

"It is what you humans call, Naruto that I am referring to."

Okay this just went beyond crazy. Was he actually saying Naruto existed? Like the Manga where people spit fire out of their mouths and walked on water Naruto? "You have got to be kidding me." I saw myself as an openminded individual, heck I was perfectly fine with believing there were parallel universes and everything, but for Naruto, a story written on paper, to exist? That just didn't seem likely.

Then again, I had just died, been teleported to Limbo and met two people with Halo's over their heads. What's to say Naruto didn't exist in some other universe?

"I know it's hard to believe." He replied smoothly, dark eyes showing no emotion as he stared down at me. "But all the stories in your world are in fact visions that the author has received of another universe from fate."

I rubbed my temples in hopes that it would sooth my headache. "Say I believe you for both our sakes," I offered not feeling up to listening to a huge lecture that was sure to come if I asked any more questions about the other universes and how the heck it was possible. "What does _anything _have to do with me?"

"You were the most adaptable soul we could find with the time limit we're under that is familiar with the universe." Lucas explained. "The other ones were too old or young to fully adapt to the situation that our we will be sending you to."

"And what situation are you sending me to exactly?"

Lucas and Lyra exchanged glances for a moment before the former turned back to me. "I am sure you are familiar with the ending of the story."

I nodded.

"We seek to send someone to the universe with the intention to _change _the ending."

I furrowed my brows at the odd answer and thought back to the ending of Naruto. I had been pleased that Naruto and Hinata and ended up together, but the fact that Sakura and Sasuke had too made me confused. The Uchiha had never shown an interest in her, yet in the end they had a child. How was his daughter going to react when she was told by someone that her father had tried to kill her mother multiple times? There was also the fact that Sakura, someone that Kishimoto had said was supposed to be a warrior, somehow turned into a housewife cleaning the house despite the fact that she worked most of her life trying to get stronger.

Heck we didn't even get to see Naruto's emotional moment when he became the Hokage!

The fact though, that both Naruto and Sasuke were neglecting their children was what irked me the most. They had both felt the loneliness of not having parents, they both grew up watching as other children left the academy holding their parents hands while they were left to walk home alone. Was Naruto's job so important that he couldn't pay attention to his own children? Why, if Sasuke was apparently not part of the village, did he even have a child if he couldn't go back to visit his daughter? There were so many unanswered questions but the ending was the ending, and there really wasn't anything I could do to change that.

"You're not implying that _I _am that someone who is sent into the Naruto-universe are you?" I finally asked, a feeling of dread looming over me as soon as the words came out of my mouth. Somewhere deep inside I already knew the answer, but I didn't want to come to terms with it.

Lucas nodded. "We wish to send you to that universe to change the ending."

I sighed and hung my head. "Why are you so insistent to change it?" I questioned wanting to hit my head on the wall.

Lyra finally spoke up, her voice a great deal more calm then it had been before. "It is not the ending in particular, though it will inevitably be changed if you succeed, it is a _person_ we want you to change."

"And who is this person?" I asked, slightly curious but otherwise not liking the idea of being sent to a world where I could get killed anytime.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"You do know," I stated after a moment of just staring at her, suddenly feeling very tired. "That he's basically psychotic until the last few pages of the Manga, right?"

Lyra smiled sadly and turned toward one of the windows. "He is a soul who lost his way, do not tell me you would not react in a similar fashion if you saw your brother murder your family before your very eyes."

She had a point there, though I would like to say I would think rationally and try to figure out why my brother would have done such a thing, I would have probably been rather pissed off as well. I hadn't experienced anything like what Sasuke had so I couldn't truthfully say how I would be affected by having my family murdered. I cared about my family though, so I my reaction wouldn't be very pretty. "It doesn't change the fact that it's going to be near impossible to change Sasuke." I countered.

"Well I suppose change is the wrong word," Lyra agreed and turned her head back to face me. "We want you to give him something he refuses constantly, love."

I snorted. "You do know that sounds really corny right?" I muttered and crossed my arms. "The younger Sasuke _refuses _to even have friends, he's hell bent on having revenge and something as simple as _love_ isn't going to stop him."

Lucas spoke up this time, his dark eyes softening. "It is sad that so many people reject such a pure emotion and even make fun of it, I wonder when humans stopped taking it so seriously when it changes lives everyday."

I felt slightly guilty now, but it didn't change the fact that just loving someone wasn't enough. "Because the reality of the fact is love isn't enough," I replied. "You can love someone with all your heart but that doesn't mean they're going to suddenly turn good."

He sighed and shot a glance toward Lyra. "You said she would agree not argue, we do not have enough time to bicker about love when the Archangels are on our tail."

The blonde girl shrugged. "I said she was the best candidate because of her knowledge and adaptability, not that she would say yes immediately."

Lucas opened his mouth to reply but a sudden explosion to our right that made the wall crumble down effectively cut him off. A huge gust of wind mixed with sand made me cover my eyes in an attempt to keep the small grains from irritating them.

_"Lucas and Lyra Artale, you are officially under arrest for stealing a the script of the 308th Universe and keeping a soul hostage,"_ A deep voice that made the very air around us vibrate and send chills down my spine. _"Resist and __there will be consequences."_

Curiously I started to move my hand down to catch a glimpse-

"Dammit." Lucas snarled angrily. "Alexandra don't look, your very soul will be eradicated instantaneously if you look upon an Archangel."

-And promptly slapped it right back over my eyes. "Thanks."

"Lyra I need you to hold him back for ten seconds, do you think you can manage?"

"Probably not!" She chirped her voice suddenly cheerful again. "But don't worry I'll figure out some way!"

A pair of hands grabbed my shoulders and turned me around as another explosion made the ground rumble beneath my feet. Hesitantly I peeked through my fingers to look at Lucas, my hand dropping completely as I saw the glowing scroll in his hands.

"Is that-?"

He nodded quickly. "It's the gateway to the Naruto universe, I don't have much time so listen closely."

Knowing where this was going I started to protest. "Wait I didn't agree-"

"Your soul is going to try to find a body that it corresponds with." He effortlessly cut me off as he started to unravel the scroll, his hands clenching when another explosion sounded further off. "It's going to be a young body, probably one that has recently passed, but otherwise I can't tell you much information."

"But-"

When the letters on the paper were revealed they instantly started to glow blue, making his pale skin have a light blue tint to it. "Remember Alexandra, Those who don't give up no matter how many walls they run into, those are the ones who'll make their dreams come true."

The blue light intensified to the point where I had to cover my eyes, I heard a murmured 'good luck' before the ground suddenly fell from beneath me and then I was falling. I held back a scream of pure panic as the blue light rushed passed me in a blur my hair whipping around wildly and into my face, despite the panic I felt rather pissed that I was being sent somewhere so dangerous without my agreement. I wasn't a fool, I knew that the world of Naruto was full of danger even though Kishimoto covered it with comedy. Shinobi were _raised _to kill people since they could walk and I knew without a doubt I would have to do the same if I wanted to survive.

Not to mention the fact that I was supposed to basically seduce _Sasuke Uchiha. _If I was feeling particularly vindictive I could ignore their request and do what I wanted, but pushing aside the fact that they had forced me into this they must have had a good reason to, right? They obviously cared about the Naruto world a lot to go to this extent, so would I be a bad person if I just ignored them? Maybe if I were another person I would just say 'forget it' and go about my life, but I knew that the guilt would eat at me if I didn't _try. _

I didn't really think I could do it anyway, Sasuke was his own person, if I somehow ended up being so ugly he ran away from just looking at me there wasn't much I could do about it. I wasn't about to cling to him like Sakura and Ino had, that would just be embarrassing and I'd rather not fall down to that level.

So I suppose I'd just let things flow how they wanted, and if by chance Sasuke grew interested in me I wouldn't be complaining. Besides being a cold bastard with no sense of loyalty Sasuke was pretty good looking. Not that looks meant anything, I was still pretty sure I'd have a hell of a time trying to get him _not _to hate me, he seemed to hate everyone.

After a few more moments of falling the blue started to turn a pure black, one where I couldn't even see my own hand if I held it in front of my face. My eyes started to feel heavy as if my body was suddenly out of energy, I tried to fight the urge to sleep but it was too strong and then I knew nothing.

* * *

Looking down at the small boy sadly, Miyako didn't try to hold back the tears as she realized her son was truly gone. He had been sick since birth and the doctors had warned her about the possibility of his young body eventually giving up, but she had _hoped. _Since she had gotten drunk and met a that man, one who was still blurry in her memory, her world had been flipped upside down. About a month after she had had the one night stand she had found out she was pregnant and while the idea that her child would grow up without a father was far from what she wanted, she couldn't find in herself to get rid of him.

Nine months later when she had first held him in her arms, it was as if her world had sudden became brighter. He had looked up at her with her eyes and what she suspected was _his _hair, since no one it her family had such an odd color, she _knew _she had done the right thing.

But three short years later he was cruelly ripped away from her. Her little baby boy, her little Kosuke.

"I'm so sorry little one," She murmured kneeling next to his bed and reaching forward to hold him close. "Mommy loves you very much, I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help you."

Placing one last kiss on his forehead she wiped the tears streaming down her face and stood up to-

Someone in the room took a shuddering gasp, making her freeze in place. Slowly she turned around, eyes wide, and watched as her son who had died five minutes ago sit up and rub his eyes as if he had been asleep the whole time.

"I-impossible." Miyako stuttered watching as he looked around with curious eyes. "H-how-" She had _listened _as he took his last few breaths and had felt the lack of heartbeat under her fingers, so how was it possible?

Kosuke turned toward her and stared, confusion obvious as they locked gazes. "Hi?"

She ignored the fact that he looked so very lost, she wasn't sure what was happening herself, and ran forward to wrap him in a tight hug. Nothing mattered anymore, her son had come back to life by some miracle and she wouldn't be questioning it.

* * *

**AN: **So tell me what you think. How will Alexandra/Kosuke seduce Sasuke whilst being a male? Who is her/his father? Is he a character we know or one I made up? How will he/she change things? While it may seem doubtful this isn't going to be just about romance, I actually am going to write this with the full intention of it being a serious Naruto self insert fic. Attempts at seduction will come, but I'm mostly going to focus on him/her adapting to the Naruto-verse, learning the skills necessary, and actually trying to become the best shinobi he/she can be. Sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
